At It's Finest: Outtakes & POV's
by Mommamomo
Summary: For any of the other characters POV's of the same chapter, or outtakes to the story.


**PN: ****So I started this new "story" to keep track of all the other POV's and outtakes without messing with the flow of the real story. ENJOY!**

**SMeyer owns Twilight, I just played around a bit with Edward.**

**Edward**

"I'd get up if I were you, Em keeps talking about coming in here and waking you up himself." I slowly opened my eyes to see Jasper walking out of my closet, a white shirt hanging off of one arm. "And quit taking my shit, you're too short to wear anything of mine, anyway." He softly shut my door, and I turned over on my other side, curling up further into my blankets and closing my eyes again.

After what seemed like ten seconds, my door was thrown against the wall and a huge, heavy rock was thrown on top of me.

"Gerroff me, Emmett, I zwear to gawd!" I thrashed underneath him, but he had me pinned, and with my blankets cocooning me I wasn't comfortable or able to breathe very well by any means.

"Nope, Jasper came in and warned ya, and you're still laying here like a lazy dick, when we're supposed to be starting a brand new school. Now you're going to have to pay the consequences. I got two choices for ya." he wiggled a little bit just to further piss me off, or kill me, whichever one came first.

"Wha, tell me so I can breaf!" He must have understood me, because his weight was suddenly distributed over my whole body, and his voice was in my ear. Not that that meant we was going to lower his voice any.

"A'right, so I can either get off of you now, and leave your room and let you get up and dressed in peace, and you can not smoke at all today, no cig's, no pot, no nothing…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Or…?" I was getting really pissed off and my lungs were aching because this 300 pound man-boy was sitting on top of them.

"Or, I can get up right now, pull the blankets off of you, and pick out your clothes today, while you stare at me…walking around your room…touching your things…naked." He had to have seen, if not sensed, the horrified expression on my face as I thought about the fact that my brother was laying on top of me, completely naked, because he laughed his huge laugh right into my ear. "So which is it, brotha?"

"Emmett, you better get the fuck off me and out of my room right now." He laughed again and started getting off of me. I kept my eyes closed until I knew he was out of my room, but I heard him walk over to my dresser.

"That means I get these today. And don't even think about being all pissy from lack of nicotine today, I ain't havin that shit. You had a chance." I heard him walking over to the door. "See ya downstairs!"

Finally my door closed and I heard him walking down the hallway. I opened my eyes and saw that he had taken my pack of cigarettes. Great. First day at a new school in a shit town that never sees sunlight and I can't even fuckin smoke.

I got out of bed, groaning, and walked into my closet. Picking out the most comfortable outfit I could find in thirty seconds, I grabbed it and went into my bathroom. I hopped in the shower and let the water wash off the morning grime. I would have to wash my blankets a few times to get all of Emmett's naked germs off of it. I got out, not even bothering with my hair, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Jasper was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Told you. How many times have you let him do that now?"

"Well one of these times, I'm hoping he'll trip up the stairs to my room and break his nose. That way I can actually sleep." I poured myself a cup and sat down at the table. "Where is he anyway?"

"He went to put the doors back on the Hummer, I guess we're taking his car today." Not a few minutes after he told me that, Emmett was honking his horn for us to get out there and go. I groaned again, emptying my cup and throwing it in the sink. "Think they'll let you get away with wearing that, anyway?" I nodded towards his cowboy hat sitting on the counter next to him.

"We're not really planning on going to classes today anyway, right? Besides, I'll just tell them it's part of my culture and I have a right to celebrate it wherever I please." Jasper set it on his head and tipped it to me, walking outside to meet Emmett's blaring car. I followed him out, leaving my favorite lighter behind. I wouldn't need it, and the temptation it would give me all day when I felt it in my pocket wouldn't be worth it.

Em had Tupac shouting out of his radio and he was singing along loudly. Jasper took the front seat and I climbed in back. I could see my pack of cigarettes sitting in the middle console. What a dick.

Jasper noticed them too, looking from them to me to Emmett, trying to figure out what was going on. Like always, he did, and as we were driving towards our new school, I watched as he discreetly stole a couple from the pack. I smiled, knowing Jazz was on my side and I'd be able to smoke even just a little bit today.

We pulled up to the school and parked in the very back. Emmett cut the radio and we all just looked at the building in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Welcome to Forks High! From the look at this parking lot, it's just a bunch of hicks with no style or knowledge at all." Jasper and I followed Emmett's eyes and scanned the parking lot. It was full of obvious hand-me-downs: rusted cars, dented cars, cars with hoods painted a different color than the body, and cars so old, their grandparents probably bough them used.

"There's one decent car, what is that, Em, a BMW?" Jasper got out of the jeep and pointed over across the lot to a sleek blue car, definitely a BMW. I followed him out and he slipped me one of my cigs while Emmett started murmuring about how a nice car like that should be taken care of, not given to a bunch of hicks who don't know anything about cars.

We started walking towards the building, leaving Emmett in the parking lot. "You gonna go straight in, or you gonna go smoke that first?" Jasper pointed to the cig I had in between my lips.

"I'm gonna smoke this shit now, I had a naked guy on me this morning, I need it." I looked over the grounds and noticed how the woods stretched out along the back of the building. "I'll meet you inside later. We can scope out people in lunch." He tipped his hat to me and I started towards the back of the building.

I rounded the corner and saw the back door closing, a brunette walking further into the trees. Interesting. If someone was willing to skip class to spend time in the woods when it was starting to rain, maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all. I followed the trail she had made until I saw her leaning against a tree, staring above her, following the smoke rings she was making. Excellent.

She didn't pay any attention to my approach, so she didn't see the unlit cigarette I had hanging out of my mouth. "Got a light?" I asked her in the most pleasant voice I had, hoping she would at least look at me. Her profile looked great: lips that had a natural pout from being full and shapely, a nose that didn't look too big, hair that flowed down past her shoulders, tits that poked out and looked soft and round, natural.

She held out her hand, still not looking at me, and offered me her lighter. I took it and lit mine, still staring at her. I found a tree and leaned against it, taking a drag and savoring both the nicotine and the pretty girl in front of me. She still had her hand outstretched, presumably waiting for the return of her lighter. Smiling, I took another drag and pushed my sleeves back over my arms, not making any attempt to move. She grew impatient and sighed, wiggling her fingers to emphasize her point. I kept my ground, laughing a little at her ministrations and taking another drag. Maybe I could make small talk.

"I'm glad I decided to come out here, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to meet someone as charming as yourself." I saw her face become indifferent, and she suddenly started to examine her fingernails. I like this girl already. Trying to bait her some more, I added, "Are you always this quiet? Or does it take other…means to get you to say something?"

Finally, she got pissed. "Listen, douche bad---", she turned to face me and stopped mid-sentence. I smiled, and saw her eyes grow wider, noticing they were a deep brown color. I'm sure in the right light they would be a fantastic chocolate color, or maybe even a rich brown that was speckled with lighter colors. I made a point to get her in the perfect lighting so that I could see just how beautiful they really are. I watched her as her eyes traveled slowly down my body, past my arms, to my chest and finally stopping at my crotch, and laughed. Taking my last hit off my cigarette and flicking it off into the trees, I crossed my arms behind my head and teased her some more, figuring out that's what it took to get her to at least talk to me.

"See something you like, baby girl?" Her eyes ignited again.

"Ya, my lighter. Give it back to me before I force it from you." She dropped her cigarette and stepped forward. I started smelling a new fragrance in the air, like lilacs or freesias and strawberries. I wanted to drop my head to her neck and see how far that scent stretched, if it was just perfume and rested on the spots she sprayed it on or if it was a natural scent, traveling all over her soft looking body. Before I did something I might regret later, and I might only regret it because we're in the woods, I stepped forward to meet her, slipping the hand holding her lighter into hers and holding onto it.

I leaned forward even more, trying to fill my nose with her smell. "It's Edward, by the way." I couldn't help it. Her ear was right at my lips and I had to get a taste. I nipped her ear, and heard her take a sharp breath.

Before I knew what happened, she was leaning into me and gripping my hand. "Pleasure." Her breathy voice sent shudders down my spine, and suddenly she was gone, walking away from me quickly. When my mind cleared, I said the only thing I could think of quickly, trying to get her to stay.

"I don't even get a name, sweetheart?" Please give me a name to the girl that has suddenly, strangely, captivated my world. She didn't even turn around. She just called over her shoulder.

"Ya, I'll let you know what it is, right before I make you scream it." Quite possibly one of the best comebacks I had heard in a long time, I laughed, and followed her with my eyes as she walked back into my new school.

I leaned back against the tree and thought about how quickly my state of mind for this new town had changed. With one smoke-break, a girl had made my miserable exile here into a new fascinating challenge.

I got off of the tree and walked around to the front of the building, wondering what my brothers were up to.

**AN****: YAY! Love me, cause I still really love you!**

**And I got more chapters coming your way very soon! Promise!**

**~Momo~**


End file.
